Nothing happens unless first a dream
by PartnersOutlaws
Summary: Tempe en esta historia sólo es una joven que tiene 20 años y acaba de salir de un centro penitenciario tras cumplir una condena de casi 4 años por tráfico de drogas. Solitaria, fuerte e introvertida, verá como su mundo, comienza a dar un giro inesperado cuando el destino le haga chocar una y otra vez con ese joven de 24 años que postula a agente del FBI y su hija pequeña de 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Me siento como una niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos a la expectativa en su primer día de colegio. Pero tocará arrancar y ver como resultan los comentarios.**

**Es la primera vez que me decido a escribir un fic de Bones, una de mis series favoritas a día de hoy. No sé si saldrá muy bien, no puedo prometeros nada. Sólo deciros que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para que los que vengan sean mejores.**

**Lo cierto es que adoro Bones y adoro Castle y tuve muchas dudas sobre para cuál de las dos series coger y adaptar la idea que tuve, si veo que gusta, lo mismo lo adapto a Castle también. Pero bueno, eso vendrá más adelante.**

* * *

**_SINOPSIS:_**

_Tempe en esta historia sólo es una joven que tiene 20 años y acaba de salir de un centro penitenciario tras cumplir una condena de casi 4 años por tráfico de drogas. Queda bajo libertad condicional, tras ser pagada su fianza por un tercero, sin embargo debe cumplir 6 meses de trabajos comunitarios._

_Solitaria, fuerte e introvertida, verá como su mundo, pese a su reticencia, comienza a dar un giro inesperado cuando el destino no se conforme con hacerle conocer a ese joven de 24 años que postula a agente del FBI y su hija pequeña de 2 años y medio de edad, sino que la acabe haciéndole chocar con él, una y otra vez._

_PD: Esta historia será en 1º persona, la mayor parte de los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Tempe, pero en los que cambie a Seeley, lo avisare al comienzo de los mismos._

* * *

**NOTHING HAPPENS UNLESS FIRST A DREAM**

**Prólogo**

Salgo a la calle y cierro los ojos inspirando una gran bocanada de aire fresco. La primera bocanada tras casi 4 años en ese centro penitenciario del que ni siquiera me moleste en aprender el nombre. Miro la enorme bolsa que me han dado al salir y el contenido que guarda dentro. Ese mugriento mono verde que dicen, ilusos de ellos, que me tocará vestir desde mañana.

Limpiando parques durante 6 meses. Sin cobrar. Sin prácticamente días libres o festivos. ¿Quién cojones se creen que soy?

Camino meditando conmigo misma. Todavía es un misterio el nombre de ese anónimo que apareciendo de la nada, ha pagado la fianza para que pueda obtener esta libertad condicional. Libertad condicional que seguramente acabe saltándome.

¡Van listos si creen que van a poder conmigo!

…

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

El sol hace que ese incomodo uniforme verde se pegue al cuerpo haciendo que me contornee como si tuviese algún tipo de problema. Me pica todo el cuerpo y las gotas de sudor empiezan a empapar mi frente. Dejo el rastrillo con el que se supone que debo retirar todas las hojas de los árboles que van cayéndose a mi paso y me cojo una coleta alta para evitar que además del calor, tenga que empezar una batalla personal con la melena larga que por momentos me gustaría cortarme al cero.

Cuando he terminado esa zona del parque, busco cobijo tras la sombra de uno de esos enormes árboles que diviso a unos metros y me siento en uno de los bancos juntando las palmas de mis manos mientras bajo la cabeza un instante

-Uhm…hola

Una voz respingona y excesivamente aguda me fastidia el momento, así que vuelvo a levantar la mirada para ver de qué o quién se trata.

Una niña con la cara pintada y cubierta de purpurina se balancea sobre sus piernas, agarrándose la parte baja de su vestido.

-Vamos a ver renacuajo, ¿no tienes a quien dar la lata? – le pregunto poniendo cara de circunstancia con la esperanza de que pueda entenderme.

En lugar de eso, la niña se lleva las manos a la boca rompiendo a reír en pequeñas carcajadas infantiles. ¿A caso me habrá visto cara de mono?. Bah, decido ignorarla, seguramente no sobrepase los dos años y medio.

-Oie, ¿cómo te yamas? – vuelve a insistir

-Bonita, ¿tú te crees que estoy aquí para hacer amigos?, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con tus amiguitos y desapareces de mi vista? – le respondo con una sonrisa.

Me mira curiosa llevándose un dedo a los labios

-Papa dise que…que tenes que pesentadte cuando no conoses a a..aguien.

Resoplo frustrada. Desde luego sus padres podían tenerla mejor controlada y no dejarla suelta por ahí a expensas de que alguien tenga que hacer ese trabajo por ellos.

En ese momento en el que giro la cabeza, veo aparecer a un tío alto y apuesto. No está plagado de musculitos, pero lleva una camiseta blanca de manga corta que deja ver un torso firme y definido. Unas gafas de estilo aviador tapan sus ojos, pero no me hace falta más para darme cuenta de que es realmente atractivo. Seguramente no llegue a los 25.

Intento recolocarme el pelo, aunque en ese momento caigo en la cuenta de mi uniforme y de que por más que intentase flirtear con él, él ni siquiera se fijaría en una chica como yo.

En ese momento veo salir corriendo a la enana y un par de segundos después, siento como se me desencaja la mandíbula cuando se lanza a brazos de ese joven.

_No. No. No. No te precipites Brennan, puede que sea su hermano mayor o su primo. Además ¿a ti que más te da?_

Me incorporó del banco dispuesta a seguir con mi trabajo y vuelvo a escuchar la voz respingona a mis espaldas

-Shica, shica.. este es mi papi. ¡Mira mira!

_¿En serio me está pasando esto a mí? _, no dejo de preguntarme mientras vuelvo a girar sobre mis pies.

Veo que ellos se acercan más a mí y entonces él se quita las gafas dibujando una bonita sonrisa.

-Oye, siento que te haya molestado. Es una lianta que rara vez se está quieta, ¿verdad? – dice una vez que ha empezado a hacerle cosquillas en la tripa.

Me atrapa su tono de voz, pero me hago la desentendida.

-De acuerdo. No hay problema.

-¿No vas a decirnos tu nombre? – le escuchó preguntar cuando ya he vuelto a girarme dispuesta a continuar con mi cometido

Ladeo la cabeza - ¿acaso importa? – le respondo esbozando automáticamente una sonrisa para que no piense que soy una borde de cuidado.

-De acuerdo chica de uniformes. Yo soy Seeley y esta enana de aquí que ahora al parecer se muere de vergüenza, es Emily.

Les sonrío y veo como se alejan en la dirección contraria antes de seguir con mi trabajo.

No volveré a verlos, pero la verdad es que me ha sorprendido que él fuese el padre de esa niña y me ha sorprendido más si cabe cuando he visto el cariño y la infinita ternura con la que le ha tratado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Todas las opiniones serán bien recibidas**


	2. Chapter 2

**No pensaba actualizar hoy porque mañana me examino para el carnet de coche, pero llevo ocho horas haciendo tests, sin parar apenas 20 minutos para comer y sinceramente necesito hacer un stand by si quiero que la tarde sea productiva.**

**En primer lugar, gracias a todos aquellos que os animasteis a leer el prólogo. Sé que en esta historia Brennan es muy diferente a la Brennan que todos conocemos, pero solo estamos en los comienzos, ya iremos viendo todo su proceso.**

**Espero poder actualizar de seguido, veremos este año como me ponen el horario en la facultad. Miedito, miedito…**

**PD: no me maten con el nuevo personaje que introduzco en este primer capítulo. (no digo su nombre por ahora, pero creo que describiéndola vale para saber de quien hablamos, ¿no? )jajajajaja**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Termino mi jornada "laboral" y revisando el maravilloso planning para mañana, decido dejarlo estar antes de ofuscarme y hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme.

Camino a casa decido parar en una de esas largas calles, repletas de grandes almacenes, tiendas, supermercados y tenderetes ambulantes para comprarme algo pre-cocinado. Lo cierto es que siempre se me ha dado bastante bien la cocina, pero no me apetece meterme entre fogones tras más de 8 horas trabajando y tener que quedarme después fregando.

Y es que esa es otra de las cuestiones que me ofusca; mi nuevo compañero de piso. Todavía no consigo asimilar el hecho de que pretenda que ceda en todas sus normas sin sentido. Claramente no entiende que por muy niño de papá que pueda ser, el alquiler nos va a tocar pagarlo a medias y de que cuando te metes a un piso compartido, te toca ser bastante más flexible, de lo que al parecer su corta sesera le deja ser.

Sumergida en mis propios pensamientos no soy consciente de como un enorme carro repleto de compra se aproxima por enfrente mía, hasta que al colisionar con él, el contenido de algunas de las bolsas se desperdiga por el suelo.

-Perdone – me disculpo agachándome al momento para recoger algunas de las cosas.

Una joven de melena rubia y ojos claros me sonríe mientras termina de coger los últimos paquetes de papel higiénico.

-No se preocupe, íbamos distraídas – es su respuesta

En ese momento veo a una niña pequeña de espaldas a nosotras, sentada en el asiento para bebes de ese carro de compra. Parece entretenida con uno de sus juguetes.

Observándola no puedo evitar pararme a pensar en Emily y lo cierto es que la niña se da un aire a ella.

Veo que la mujer me mira siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

-Es un bicho de cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo toda una señorita – la escucho comentar

Esbozo una media sonrisa volviendo la mirada hacia ella

-Una vez más, pido perdón por el desastre – digo mientras la veo terminando de guardar todo en las bolsas.

-De verdad, no fue nada – contesta con una nueva sonrisa.

En ese momento la niña gira su cabecita, pidiendo que la bajen al suelo.

Es la misma niña del parque. Ahora no llega la cara cubierta de purpurina, pero esos ojos verdes y vivarachos son inconfundibles. Es Emily.

-Cariño, ahora cuando lleguemos al coche, ¿vale? – le dice la joven haciéndole una carantoña, antes de contestar una llamada de teléfono.

Me mira curiosa llevándose los dedos a la boca. Dándome a entender que ella también me reconoce a mí. Y tras ese cruce de miradas, vuelve a su propósito inicial agarrando la camiseta de la joven que sigue al parecer en una conversación importante por las facciones de su rostro.

-No mami, quedo ahoda. ¡Ahoda, ahoda, ahoooooda!

Como último recurso acude al llanto buscando que de este modo a su madre no le quede otra alternativa.

Veo que la joven intenta calmarla mientras sigue atenta del mismo modo a la llamada y me ofrezco a ayudarla con la niña.

Se aparta un momento el móvil de la oreja cubriéndolo con una de sus manos

-¿De verdad que no te ocasionaría alguna extorsión? Será solo un par de minutos – me dice disculpándose con la mirada – es una llamada de mi jefe que no puedo posponer y…

-Tranquila, tómese su tiempo, yo me quedo con la niña mientras tanto. Lo cierto es que nos conocimos esta mañana en el parque, ¿verdad?

Emily con los ojos acuosos, me mira replanteándose el dar conmigo el mismo numerito que con su madre.

-Gracias – escucho decir a la joven antes de alejarse camino a la calle.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya no quieres bajar del carro?

Por respuesta puedo ver como se cubre ambos ojos con las manos. Hecho que me hace reír.

-¿No eras tú el monstruito que no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo esta mañana en el parque? – le pregunto con un tono de voz más dulce

Veo como separa sus dedos, dejando asomar esos vivarachos ojos verdes:

-Pedo no sé como te yamas

-Bueno si eso es tan importante para ti, no tengo problema en decirte mi nombre. Con una condición

Me mira intrigada y expectante

-No volver a montarle a mamá esos espectáculos en la calle. No puedes ponerte a llorar como si fueses un bebé cuando no consigues algo – le digo seria y totalmente convencida mirando a los ojos.

Sé que no llegará a los tres años, pero odio que infantilicen a los niños. Son a veces más conscientes que un adulto de los actos que llevan a cabo.

-Vale – la escucho decir – te lo pometo

Sonrío para mí, al dejar patente una vez más, que vuelvo a no equivocarme en mis razonamientos.

-Me llamo Temperance – me presento guardando ciertas distancias.

Lo cierto es que me resulta admirable el hecho de ver a unos padres interactuar con sus hijos, pero yo nunca sé de qué debo hablar con ellos.

-¡Que bonito! – me responde al parecer bastante convencida de sus palabras

-Sí, lo cierto es que no me disgusta el nombre, claro que el nombre de una persona es únicamente un dato irrelevante de la misma, de lo que te darás cuenta en un futuro no muy lejano cuando en ningún caso te revele la información necesaria para saber exactamente al tipo de persona al que te estas uniendo y…

En ese momento veo que me mira con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y llego a la conclusión de que es hora de cambiar de conversación

-¿Vas a la guardería?- es lo único que se me ocurre preguntarle al ver como vuelve a coger sus juguetes

-Sí. Yo no quedia pedo… - dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno seguro que tus padres lo consideran la mejor opción. Claro que no estoy diciendo que lo sea, lo cierto es que yo dudo mucho que si alguna vez tenga hijos los lleve a una.

En ese momento veo a entrar a la joven de nuevo, esta vez agarrada de la cintura por él, por Seeley. Por el tio que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza durante todo el día y cuando se cruzan nuestras miradas, trago saliva sintiendo un escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo.

-Vaya, veo que ya has conocido a toda mi familia – dice divertido

Siento que los nervios corren por mi estómago y me aclaro la garganta – sí…supongo que sí – contesto quedando como una autentica gilipollas

-¿Deberé preocuparme si vuelvo a encontrarme contigo antes de que termine el día?

Río a su par el comentario – oye, que conste que es tu hija la que viene a mi – digo ahora esbozando una sonrisa divertida

-Mmmm… ¿tal vez debería plantearme lo de contratarte como su niñera?

Y ese comentario hace que pierda las ganas de seguir ahí, parada, ocupándome de la hija de un tío que me gusta, pero que al parecer solo me ve como una cría.

-Bueno, debo seguir mi camino, Robert me estará esperando.

Y sin darle margen de respuesta me alejo sin ni siquiera despedirme de Emily o de su novia.

* * *

**Siento si hay muchos fallos de redacción, lo escribí a contrarreloj y me apetecía subirlo hoy ya que me puse.**

**GRACIAS de nuevo por leerme**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saldrá más adelante el motivo por el cual terminó nuestra querida Tempe metida en la cárcel y lo explicará con detalles dentro del hilo argumental del fic. Lo comento porque en este se da sólo pinceladas.**

**En este Seeley saldrá poquito por no decir prácticamente nada, pero intentaré compensarlo con el 3 capítulo donde saldrá bastante más y tal vez sea el primer capítulo que enfoque desde su punto de vista.**

**Dejenme saber que les parece o si ya se me fue la cabeza del todo con esta historia. Una vez más en mi favor sólo puedo decir que conforme vayan avanzando se irá asimilando más a la historia que conocemos, pero el comienzo es AU. Bastante AU **

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Comienzo a deambular a través de los interminables pasillos llenos de comida de ese supermercado, sin tener en verdad claro qué es lo que quiero. Lo cierto es que no creo que allí encuentre el remedio contra ese sentimiento que me embarga y me hace tener ganas de querer pegarme cabezazos a mí misma una y otra vez.

_¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan gilipollas? _No dejo de repetirme una y otra vez. _¿Cómo puedes tropezar una, dos, tres y mil veces contra la misma piedra con lo excesivamente adulta y madura que resultas ser después para otras cosas?_

Al cambiar de pasillo, diviso las cajas en el extremo opuesto, así que cogiendo un paquete al azar de una de las estanterías, me dirijo hacía caja sabiendo que seguramente se convierta en otro de los muchos paquetes que ya tengo almacenados en el piso.

Esperando la fila me paro a pensar en todo lo que he pasado, no en lo referente a estas 48 horas, sino más bien en todo lo que quedó atrás cuatro años atrás, cuando mi vida dio ese giro de 180ª y eso me lleva a Jamie.

Jamie, más conocido por todos como James, era uno de mis mejores amigos. De hecho era bastante más que eso, lo cierto es que solíamos enrollarnos muy de vez en cuando. Hubo una época en la que él estuvo realmente pillado, pero sabía bien que yo nunca me comprometeré con nadie además de conmigo misma, supongo que las relaciones no están pensadas para todo tipo de personas…

Ese hecho sin embargo no hizo que se enfriase nuestra amistad, más bien todo lo contrario. De hecho además de compartir amistad, compartíamos grupo de amigos y éramos compañeros en el mismo centro de acogida. Por eso, el shock fue mayor cuando nos enteramos de que sería acogido por una de esas familias de acogida que tan de moda se pusieron 6 años atrás.

Desde entonces las quedadas se redujeron a una décima parte y por supuesto siempre estaban vigiladas, por lo que me sentía controlada a la hora de poder hablar con mi amigo o tener algún gesto afectuoso con él. Poco a poco, consiguieron separar aquello que nunca antes se había logrado separar.

Recuerdo que pese a todo volvimos a vernos tres o cuatro semanas antes de esa noche, esa noche de finales de verano en la que esos tíos me destrozaron lo que me quedaba de adolescencia.

Vuelvo a la realidad a tiempo para pagar mi compra, antes de que todas esas personas que arrastran esos carros repletos de artículos formando fila kilométrica detrás de mí, empiecen a quejarse.

Salgo marcando el número de Jamie y espero mientras el teléfono da un par de toques largos

-¿Hola? – escucho preguntar a una voz muy diferente y mucho más varonil de la que recordaba

-Hey Jamie, ¿me recuerdas? – le pregunto suponiendo que mi tono de voz también habrá cambiado para el – soy…

-¿Tempe?, ¿Eres tú?- lo escucho preguntar incrédulo y realmente sorprendido

Sonrío, él era la única persona a la que le dejaba que me llamase de ese modo, para el resto normalmente era Brennan o en todo caso Temperance.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta cuando deduzco que se ha recuperado de la impresión – quise ir a verte pero ya sabes como son los Sullivan…

Decido que es mejor no meternos en terrenos pantanosos por ahora, ya que si respondo a ese comentario terminaremos discutiendo, y no es eso lo que pretendo

-La verdad es que mucho mejor, ahora que puedo volver a pisar la calle que pisas tú.

Escucho una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea y rápidamente nos enfrascamos en una de nuestras conversaciones como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Cuelgo veinte minutos después tras haber acordado una cita para mañana, ya que al parecer hoy no le pillo en buen momento. Salgo a la acera y el viento me golpea en la cara, hecho que me sorprende ya que el calor me agobiaba antes de entrar al supermercado y me doy cuenta de cómo casi sin darme cuenta han transcurrido un par de horas.

Colocándome la cazadora fina, decido cambiar completamente de rumbo respecto al inicial y dar una vuelta antes de terminar en casa. Cuando llevo unos cuantos metros diviso a una cuadrilla. Por las pintas ya la mayoría debe de llevar 3 copas de más como mínimo, me hace acordarme de esas noches de verano, el último que Jamie paso con nosotros, en el patio de ese último centro de acogida. Recuerdo como durante dos meses el reto era colar cada miembro del grupo una botella sin que los cuidadores nos descubriesen.

No podíamos ir a discotecas o pubs pero lo cierto es que nuestras "salidas" nocturnas, daban 1000 vueltas a cualquier otra.

Decido continuar mi marcha sin tener un punto fijo o un lugar al que tirar, hasta que al cabo de un rato siento unas pisadas a unos metros. No soy de esas niñas remilgadas y miedicas que necesitan ir cogidas del brazo de su novio cuando caminan entrada la noche por la calle pero cada vez las pisadas se escuchan más cercanas, así que cuando paro para darme la vuelta escucho como éstas cesan y al girarme me encuentro únicamente una acera vacía a mi paso.

"_Vale Brennan, ahora es cuando no empiezas a emparanollarte, ¿de acuerdo?"_ me digo para mí un par de veces mientras continuo andando.

Sin embargo las pisadas no tardan en reaparecer con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior y al girarme me encuentro con una cara que me sonríe con prepotencia y chulería.

No tardó mucho en reconocer de quién se trata, así que dando la vuelta comienzo a correr a pesar de no conocer demasiado esa zona de la ciudad. Soy bastante buena atleta, pero él me saca ventaja, así que que me dé alcance será sólo cuestión de minutos.

Nunca he sido creyente y nunca me he avergonzado por ello, pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo pido, si es que hay algún Dios en algún sitio, que me ayude a librarme de ser atrapada por ese tío que corre a sólo unos metros por detrás.

Nos conocimos en la cárcel y digamos que no terminamos demasiado bien. Me la tiene jurada desde entonces, y supongo que ésta es su oportunidad para cobrársela.

Estira su mano intentando agarrar mi cazadora, eso me obliga a aumentar la velocidad internándome en una bocacalle de doble salida.

Noto que las pisadas han cesado por detrás, así que cojo una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir la carrera, pero antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, siento como se avalancha hacía mí por delante, haciéndonos caer a ambos.

-Parece que volvemos a vernos las caras – me dice colocándose encima y agarrando mis muñecas con fuerza.

Me retuerzo repitiéndome que de ningún modo podrá conmigo

-Estate quieta – grita estampando uno de sus puños sobre una de mis mejillas mientras empieza a perder su poco autocontrol. Intento pensar rápido cuál es la mejor alternativa desde la posición en la que me encuentro y entonces veo como pasa de utilizar ambas manos para agarrar mis muñecas, a valerse de sólo una mientras utiliza la segunda para buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

Aprovecho el momento para utilizar algunas técnicas de defensa y propinándole un rodillazo con toda la fuerza de la soy capaz y volvemos a forcejear, esta vez sin quedarme atrás. Sin miramientos de ningún tipo. Utilizando mis manos y piernas y respondiendo a sus puñetazos y patadas.

Consigo volver a ganar distancia cuando le propino un puñetazo en el estómago que le hace llevarse el brazo al mismo e incorporándome, intento correr de nuevo a pesar de algunas heridas sin importancia y el escozor que siento en ambos brazos.

Corro dejándome la vida en ello, como si cada paso que diese me asegurase en cierto modo llegar a la meta, cómo si no hubiese un mañana…

Sin embargo vuelvo a notar pasos a mi espalda, así que cubriéndome por una de las esquinas de esa sucesión de bocacalles, me preparo para que esta vez sea yo al menos, la que pueda dar el primer golpe. Veo un contenedor de basura y un par de tablones de madera colocados en paralelo a éste. Y mirando al cielo prometo que no volveré a burlarme de ninguna otra persona que me hable de Dios o crea que éste existe.

Cogiendo uno con rapidez y evitando armar demasiada bulla, vuelvo a colocarme en mi posición a tiempo de escuchar las últimas pisadas a sólo unos centímetros y entonces ataco. Ataco sin piedad propinándole un golpe en la cabeza con uno de esos tablones y otro en la espalda al caer.

-¡Te dije que nunca dejaré que un cerdo asqueroso como tú me ponga un dedo encima!– digo orgullosa al ver el resultado.

Sin embargo cuando voy a marcharme, caigo en la cuenta de que no me suena esa camisa blanca en la cual he podido fijarme un par de segundos ni esos vaqueros tan claros y al girarme me doy cuenta de que es lógico, puesto que ese tío no es el tío de la cárcel, no es ese tal Christopher, sí es que se llama así.

Una parte de mí me pide salir corriendo, ya que puede que yo todavía esté en peligro, pero otra me dice que no puedo irme dejando tirado a un tío al que yo misma he agredido y además con un tablón de madera.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me agacho dispuesta a voltearlo y al hacerlo y ver de quién se trata me replanteo si en verdad no he hecho tan mal después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, me gusta leeros para saber si voy enfocándolo bien o puedo meterle nuevos matices a la idea inicial para intentar que quede mejor de otro modo.**

**Siento muchísimo la demora, pero es que estuve liada y realmente no encendí ni el ordenador hasta hoy. Pero prometo que intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia.**

**Comente que tal vez éste lo escribía desde el enfoque de Seeley, pero creo que por ahora seguiremos narrando desde el punto de vista de Brennan, si empiezo a narrar un capítulo desde el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos, al final acabaré liándoos.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer y gracias a esas personitas que no son muy Demily's pero que como grandes amigas aguantan mis enormes testamentos hablando y hablando sobre David y Emily. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Decido volver al callejón por si Christopher todavía está tras mi búsqueda e incorporando a Seeley como buenamente puedo, hago que se apoye en mí ya que todavía se mantiene inconsciente.

Una vez refugiados tras la anchura de ese contenedor verde, lo siento haciéndole que apoye su espalda en éste y coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas zarandeándolas con cuidado mientras pronuncio su nombre casi en forma de murmullo una y otra vez.

Al ver que no da síntomas siquiera de estar escuchándome, miro el golpe de la cabeza intentando comprobar si en verdad ha podido ser más fuerte de lo que a mí, en verdad, me ha parecido.

-Hey – susurro cuando veo que hace un esfuerzo por entreabrir los ojos llevándose automática una mano a la nuca

-¿Qué… qué hago aquí? – se pregunta más para sí mismo que para mi

Cuando consigue abrir completamente los ojos y noto que empieza a poder volver a definir el contorno de las cosas con mayor nitidez, le susurro de nuevo un:

-Despierta Seeley

Arruga el ceño y entonces sé que mi voz ha penetrado en su cerebro. Me mira incrédulo, al comienzo tal vez sin reconocerme del todo, pero cuando voy a dar el siguiente paso, veo que su incredulidad da paso a la incertidumbre y otro sentimiento que mejor no nombrare

-Has sido tú la que ha originado todo esto, ¿verdad? – pregunta con un tono de voz que dista mucho del último que uso cuando coincidimos en el supermercado.

Me quedo callada sopesando que respuesta poder dar. Lo cierto es que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para explicarle toda la situación acontecida hasta hace solamente unos minutos atrás

-¿Qué tipo de desequilibrio mental tienes? – me pregunta ahora dejando notar su enfado - ¿A eso te dedicas?, ¿A ir de guay agrediendo a la gente por las noches?

-Pensaba explicártelo, pero creo que eres un gilipollas. Un engreído y prepotente que va de tío muy maduro pero lo cierto que deja esa madurez en la fachada. No dejas de ser uno más de esos tíos imbéciles con los que una va cruzándose a lo largo de la vida y sinceramente pensaba pedirte perdón, pero ahora mismo es Emily la única responsable de que no me arrepienta de haberte golpeado más fuerte.

Te crees muy adulto por tener una hija pequeña, ¿no? – continuo escupiendo las palabras con furia, resentimiento y enfado – no dejas de ser un niño de papá. O al menos eso es lo que demuestras con tu comportamiento. Cuando madures y si el maldito destino vuelve a ponerte en mi camino, ya veremos si me digno a devolverte el saludo.

Me doy la vuelta y echo a andar reteniendo las lágrimas que me echan un pulso continuo.

"_No Brennan, sabes mejor que nadie que no merece la pena" _–me repito para mí.

No doy cabida a mi asombro cuando siento esa mano sobre mi brazo frenándome

-Lo siento. No me esperaba acabar tumbado en el suelo de un callejón como podrás entender y me ha cabreado al abrir los ojos encontrarte a ti como responsable del suceso. Entiende que a nadie le siente bien una situación así. Y sí – continua llevándose una de las manos al flato – puede que sea un gilipollas, creo que eres la cuarta o quinta persona que me lo dice en menos de un año. Pero sé pedir perdón cuando me equivoco – siento que quiere iniciar un contacto más íntimo, así que me aparto antes de que tome la iniciativa

-De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. Ahora déjame marchar – le respondo echándole una mirada rápida

-¿No crees que te estas dejando algo? – pregunta retándome con la mirada

-¿Te parece?- le respondo dejándole claro con mi mirada que es lo que siento

-Te invito a una copa enfurecida y perseverante guerrera y me cuentas esa historia que ha quedado pendiente, ¿te parece?

Enarco una ceja - ¿A caso eres de esos tíos que no saben leer entre líneas?, ¿O es que mis gestos faciales no te lo dejan lo suficientemente claro?

Mi respuesta en vez de hacer surgir el efecto esperado, le hace dibujar una sonrisa y esa es la gota que me terminando exasperando.

-Una copa – lo recalca levantando el dedo índice – y después de eso cada uno por su lado

-¿Tú no deberías irte a tu casa a descansar? Tienes una hija que te espera y… - y en ese momento decido callarme. No es de mi incumbencia y además son terrenos pantanosos a los cuales no quiero meterme.

Noto que repasa mi frase como para sí mismo antes de decir algo

-Mi princesa está dormida y todavía es demasiado pequeña para pedirme explicaciones. Exceptuándola a ella, no le debo explicaciones a nadie más. Pero bueno…sí están esperándote en casa para fichar…

¿Me está retando de verdad? Definitivamente este tío no sabe quién es Temperance Brennan.

-Está bien. Una única copa –enfatizo este dato – y cada uno por nuestro lado

Sonríe y camina a mi par. Los primeros minutos se hacen tensos cuando ninguno de los dos sacamos tema de conversación. Sin embargo, el camino al bar elegido no resulta lo suficientemente largo, como para que la tensión pueda cortarse con un cuchillo.

-¿Qué van a pedir? – nos pregunta el camarero de la barra al entrar

Seeley me mira esperando que me decida y lo cierto es que no me apetece nada en esos momentos, pero en el último minuto pido un whisky que terminan siendo dos cuando veo que él pide lo mismo.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo, frente a frente y cuando enfoco mi mirada en la suya, soy consciente de cómo él ya me estaba mirando previamente

-Bueno, cuéntame

-¿Qué te cuente el que?- pregunto sosteniendo su mirada

-El motivo de que hayas terminado agrediendo a un agente del FBI

Le miro dejando bien patente mi incredulidad – oh perdóneme, "agente"

Veo como cambian las facciones de su cara y decido darle una tregua.

-Perdona

-¿Sabes? No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres una de las mujeres más exasperantes que conozco

Me quedo mirándole con cara de "¿y qué esperas tras esto, un pin?, ¿un premio?", pero termino contestándole con un:

-Supongo que tampoco eres tú el primero que me lo dice

Sonríe mientras nos traen las bebidas y al alejarse el camarero vuelve a la traca - ¿qué edad tienes?

-¿Debo tomarme esto como un examen? –le preguntó con el esbozo de una media sonrisa para que vea, que después de todo, no soy la típica persona que esté siempre a la gresca

-Para que veas que yo también doy lo mismo que pido a los demás, empezaré presentándome yo. Me llamo Seeley, Seeley Joseph Booth. Tengo 24 años y una hija de 28 meses. Me preparo para postular a agente especial del FBI, pero por ahora solamente soy agente a secas y eso cuando mi hija no me reclama en el puesto de padre a tiempo completo.

Mi cara cambia cuando continua hablando y recordando las palabras que le he dedicado en ese callejón

-Supongo que me gusta mostrar una fachada de chico maduro, pero por dentro soy un gilipollas que…

Le miro llevándome el vaso a la boca y me muerdo el labio inferior – de acuerdo súper papá. Relaja, lo he pillado… Siento lo de antes

Me mira y reproduce mi gesto, cogiendo su vaso y llevándoselo también a la boca

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Le miro sopesando que contar y que no.

-Me llamo Temperance. Tengo 20 años y medio y supongo que pocas cosas a las que agarrarme. Como supondrás por el primer día que nos conocimos estoy obligada a cumplir trabajos comunitarios, aunque eso no quita que pueda llegar a donde me proponga.

Veo que asiente y freno mirándole, esperando que tenga lo que tenga que decir o que haga algún comentario sobre mi pasado. Por eso me sorprende su comentario:

-Creo que eres una chica decidida. Tal vez ahora entiendo mejor tu carácter algo arisco o tus salidas de tono. Pero creo que eres una persona fuerte que llegará donde se proponga.

Le miro sin saber que decir y doy pequeños toques con los dedos al cristal del vaso.

-Bueno te toca. Pregunta – me dice decidido a los pocos segundos

Me lo pienso y veo que el espera esa pregunta

-Tú me has dicho que llegaré a donde me proponga, del mismo modo que tu estas esforzándote por llegar al puesto profesional que quieres, pero ¿qué hay del resto de la vida?, ¿Cuáles son tus prioridades?

-Ajam…. Creo que la vida es sólo una estación de las muchas que tiene la luna – mi cara debe ser un poema, porque sonríe explicándose – Emily adora todo lo relacionado con la astronomía y supongo que invertir el poco tiempo libre que me queda con ella, suele dejarme secuelas.

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo junto a él sonrío. Pero en ese momento suena el teléfono y por su cara, deduzco que no se trata del jefe o un amigo. Lo que hace que me sienta totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Dame un minuto – me pide levantándose para alejarse unos pasos

Y cuando veo que sale del bar miro al frente replanteándome marcharme yo también.


End file.
